gingopastafandomcom-20200214-history
Allo’s Suicide
One day, I was looking for some Hatty episodes, because I don't have the season DVD boxsets of the show. I was looking for something new and exciting. I went to Google, and typed in “Hatty Season DVDs” and pressed enter. I kept scrolling until around the 4th page or so, I found a site called “hattydvdfansite.com” with a heading that said “Hatty Fan DVDs” Curiosity got a hold of me, and I clicked on it. When the page loaded, it had a background of Hatty and Allo, with many links above. A line of text reading “Hatty and Allo Fans”, it looked cool at the time to see that there were fans of it other than me, at the time. There were 3 tabs at the top in white font, Home, About, and DVDs. I was on the home tab, and it said this on the page: “Not finding a way to watch Hatty episode’s? Well, buy a season DVD and get yous today!” I ignored the grammar mistakes, and went to the DVD page, not caring to find out more about the people who ran the site. Huge mistake. You see, when I clicked the DVD page, All of the other tabs disappeared. Even when I reloaded my browser, deleted my cookies, they were gone. I also noticed that there was a visitor counter. It read “000001 Visitors since the website was made!” I just thought that the website was made recently and not yet popular, so I clicked on “boxset” and it showed a “Thank You!” pop-up and I was redirected to Google. I was very confused, why would it send me to Google without showing how much it was? Anyways, shaking off the creeped out feeling, I searched about this site on Google. A news article reading “Fan Site for Hatty Taken Down Due to Graphic Content”. Now, I was confused. I was just on the site. I was at home still scrolling for the stupid DVD, until I heard the sound of something being pushed into my letter box. I looked at the package. It seemed to be wrapped fairly badly, with what looked like grease marks and stains on it. Naturally, like anyone would, I decided to open the package. Inside was something that I could not explain. It was the Hatty DVD, but I had not seen one like it online. It was like some little kid had drawn on the front cover with a marker. The title was just “HATTY” with what looked like a poorly drawn illustration of Hatty and Allo on the front. I didn't think a lot of it, at the time, but I went back inside. I inserted the first disc into the DVD player, and it played fine, except the quality was bad. Still, I didn't think much of it, since it looked like it been recorded on television. I went on with the second disc, and then the rest, up until the last disc. It was static at first, but then it cut back to a new episode, one I hadn't seen. The episode started with Hatty's house, it then pans to the living room with Allo in the kitchen with the depressed look on his face. Hatty then came and said something, it was hard to tell who spoke, but I could make it out: Hatty: Allo, I have something to tell you. Allo: What? Hatty: Your... Your... Your... Your parents are dead. Allo then cried, but it wasn't usual crying, but like the voice actor was crying in Allo’s voice. Though how did Allo's parents died? Allo started covering his eyes with his hands, he then cried more. Suddenly, he stopped crying and opened them. The camera then cut to Allo with black eyes with blood dripping from his eyes. I nearly vomited by this picture, but I continued on. Allo then got out a gun and killed himself, it then showed Allo’s dead body on the floor for a minute. By the way, what the heck?! Where did Allo find that gun?! Then, it cut to Hatty is his bedroom, crying, it was the same crying from Allo. The colors seemed darker. He then grabbed his paper and pencil and went to his desk. Hatty cried out as he wrote: “Without Allo, I will lose my control of myself, Sorry that I wouldn’t exist, my best friend is dead, Goodbye Allo, Goodbye World…” He then cried again and shot himself with the same gun as Allo and he lay on the ground, dead. Then the same picture of Allo with black eyes came up on the screen, then it went black and text appeared, and it said: “Hatty and Allo had forever killed themselves of this world. The show is over. Goodbye…” Then the credits roll, however, the only text that said was “Writer: Steve Samono” Thankfully, I kept a few screenshots and saved them to my laptop. The next couple of days went past without anything unusual happening. I had a few nightmares about the DVD, but luckily that was all. I checked my laptop for the screenshots, but when I tried to click on it, it said it never existed. Also, I tried going back to the hattydvdfansite website, but every time I go, it said it never existed. I still have nightmares about this incident. P.S. The weird thing was that the only characters in this episode were Hatty and Allo. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Hatty Category:Death